The Next Generation
by WrittenAtLast
Summary: In need of OCs can't start without them. Sum: The Digimon Sovereigns have chosen a new generation of digidestined after a new evil threatens to destroy the Digital World AND the Human World.Will this new group of chosens ones be able to save both world?
1. OC Form

I will be needing both digidestined and villains, mega bad main villains and who take out the orders. You can review your OC or PM, and I do hope I receive some soon so I can get the story up and rolling and I would for at least one or two to be at least eleven or twelve. Once I receive OCs I will introduce them one by one or as they come. Make them simple yet unique, nothing to crazy or wild. Well enough talk here's the OC form. Oh! And I'm wanting some new type of digivice for this digidestined so ideas would be great.

Name (any nickname):

Age(11-15):

Nationality:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality (give at least some effort):

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Digimon Partner (fresh to mega)

Partner's Personality:

How you met:

Love Interest yes or no, if yes, your type:

Digivice Color:

My OC

Name: Katalina Lione (or Kat)

Age: 14

Nationality: Mexican

Gender: Female

Appearance: 4'9, tan complexion, black hair that she usually keeps in a side ponytail with bangs that are swept to the left, and brown eyes.

Clothing: Blue short-sleeve, plaid button up with a black tank top under it, denim jeans, black and blue shoes, black and blue goggles, black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Kat is a pretty outgoing person. She can seem shy at first sight but she's turns out to be an energetic person once you get to know her. She isn't the type to be wearing dresses or skirts unless they are forced on her. Doesn't really like to get emotional around people so she'll just keep it inside most of the time, but when it becomes too overwhelming she can breakdown. She has quite the temper so it's never bright to get her angry especially over her height. She has a strong sense of will and determination so once she starts something she never backs down, especially from a fight. She is also adventurous and likes a good adrenaline rush from time to time so she can be a risk taker. At times she'll answer with a sarcastic remark but just for fun, and she can be a bit stubborn.

Fears: Being unable to defend herself, being useless, and losing the ones she loves

Strengths: Fast runner, good in hand-to-hand combat, and somewhat good at technology, stronger than she looks.

Weakness: When she's angry she tends to stay unfocused on what's really going on and doesn't really listen to anyone, tends to think before she acts, and she sometimes tends to see good in others even if they have none.

Digimon Partner:

Fresh: Botamon

In-Training: Koromon

Rookie: Agumon

Champion: GeoGreymon

Ultimate: RizeGreymon

Mega: ShineGreymon

Partner's Personality: Agumon is very loyal to Katalina and he will protect her no matter what. He sees her more as a friend than just a partner but he will get very stubborn sometimes. He is quite the jokester and has a bottomless pit for a stomach, thinking about food most of the time.

How they met: Kat and her brother, Blaine, had tooken a shortcut through a forest to get home afterschool when they heard something in the forest. Blaine had gone to check out and found himself squashed under Guilmon and then Agumon. At first they her and Blaine were a bit of afraid of them until both were asking for food. Kat thought it was kind of cute and took them home, against Blaine's orders, and fed them.

Love interest yes or no, if yes, your type: She likes them sweet, funny, and sarcastic. You know how they call you a couple if you tend to fight with them a lot. Yup, that too. (a/n: anyone would like to have her just ask.)

Digivice Color: Blue

Name: Blaine Lione

Age: 15

Nationality: Mexican

Appearance: Jet black hair with the tips of it spiked up, chocolate brown eyes, tan colored skin, 5'4Clothes: Black short sleeve shirt with a red vest that has black stripes going through the middle (always keeps unbottoned), black semi baggy jeans with red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves.

Personality: He can be very protective over his sister Kat which tends to annoy her sometimes. Like her, he also has a bit of temper but unlike her, he can calm himself down… that is if the situation isn't too bad. He is fun to be around with and likes to make people laugh. He is very outgoing and loves his sports. He actually thinks of things before he takes action. He can be very stubborn sometimes and its no use arguing with him.

Fears: Being pushed around, losing his sister, Guilmon, and the ones he loves.

Strengths: He has good stamina for both running and fighting, good at hand to hand combat.

Weakness: Tends to watch out for his sister and others while in battle making him unfocused.

Partner:

Fresh: Jyarimon

In-Training: Gigimon

Rookie: Guilmon

Champion: Growlmon

Ultimate: WarGrowlmon

Mega: Gallantmon

Partner's Personality: Basically the same as Agumon up there

How they met: Same as Kat's story

Love Interest yes or no, if yes your type: He likes girls that are outgoing and nice with a bit of fire in them. (a/n: anyone who wants him as their love interest just ask.)

Digivice Color: Red


	2. It begins!

Alright, I have all the digidestined I need but I only have just one villain. So I need villains' guys! If you don't mind. Also made some changes to my OCs so yes. The characters will be introduced either one- by-one or in pairs so be patient if you haven't seen yours yet they'll come up soon. Three will be shown in this first chapter, the two of mine and another. Well, I hope you like this first chapter, I'm not an expert writer or anything but oh well, don't flame me saying I can't write worth a crap or anything I'd appreciate helpful tips though.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon, just my OCs. The other OCs belong to their original owners

.:oOoOo:.

Here I was running, running from things people never knew existed. My heart beating faster, my legs shifted into full gear. I always wanted an adventure but never expected something like this. How did all of this happen to me?

***** EARLIER THAT DAY*****

Morning, a person's favorite time of the day. Oh yeah, biggest lie I can ever tell "*Ay, odio las mananas."

*Ugh, I hate mornings.

"Mija! Are you ready for school yet?" I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

"Yeah, be down in a sec, Mama!" Correction, that's the biggest lie I can tell.

I quickly jumped out of bed making sure I didn't step on my pet husky, Simba's, tail. I flung open my closet and grabbed some clothes. I ended up pulling out my black camisole, my favorite blue, mid-sleeve jacket, and a pair of white jean shorts. I can't go without my black and blue goggles my uncle gave me for my birthday well, that and the black fingerless gloves he gave me along with it.

"*No mames! Where's my other shoe?" I frantically looked around my room. Where was it? I looked under my bed, in the closet, a

"Looking for this?" I turned around and saw Blaine, leaning against the doorframe with a black and blue shoe hanging from his index finger," Simba must've been playing with it."

Yup, you might've guessed it by now, Blaine's my older brother. We have that love-hate relationship thing I guess more love than hate though. We don't argue much but when we do ehh, what can we say. I can see he hadn't fixed his hair yet. Gel it up and make it all spiky. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a red vest that had black stripes going through the middle, some black jeans with red and black shoes, and the black fingerless gloves my uncle gave him.

I grabbed the shoe and quickly put it on," Thanks."

"We're hungry!" I looked down to see Koromon and Gigimon at my feet.

Yeah, those are our Digimon, Digital Monsters if you want the long version. Apparently they come from some place called the Digital World or something like that. Still remember that day we met them in the park in their rookie forms Guilmon and Agumon. Yes they have different stages too and these

"We want something to eat!" they complained.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll get you something to eat on our way to school," Blaine told them after stuffing them in his gym bag. No that is not animal cruelty, we can't lug them around school in public and I think people would find it weird if we carried a dog carrier around so the gym bag is our only option.

"Ha, they sound like you when you're hungry, just begging for food."

"Yeah well… at least my hair doesn't look like birds were wrestling on it," I looked in the mirror and he was right.

"That's why man built the brush genius."

"And why WOman use it the most," I glared at him and punched him on the arm," Hey it is true isn't it."

"Out of my room!" I turned him around and literally did kick him out of my room but, not before putting the bag the Digimon were in, on the floor … in front of his foot … where he tripped over and landed face first on the floor," Love you." ^^

"Don't forget your Digivice, *burra!" I heard him shout from the hall.

*basically slang for dummy

"Oh right," I walked over to my dresser and picked it up. We don't know what exactly are, they just came with Agumon and Guilmon. It looked similar to an iPhone just take away the camera and add a pair of small wings to the side. Mine was blue with black wings while Blaine's was red. It had four icons on the bottom of the screen. DD Locator, Digimon Database, I'm guessing one was a map, and I guess the other is like a messaging thing. We haven't been able to use them though, it's like they're locked or something.

I brushed my unruly black hair back into a ponytail leaving a bang that was swept off to the left side and put my goggles on," Alright, it's time to go to the one place I despise the most, the building of hell. Or school as adults likes to call it."

I grabbed my bookbag and went out the door, Blaine waiting for me outside on the porch," About time you came out. I bet *abuela could get ready faster than you."

*grandma

"*Ira, caminale o te aviento unos putazos," I growled. He raised his hands up defensively and walked in front of me. Ah, the art of threatening, it works wonders.

*Look, start walking or I'm going to throw some punches

*****AT SCHOOL*****

I hate math, it was never my favorite subject. The only thing I liked about this class was the teacher, Mr. Hamilton. It was casual day at school and this guy comes in with a Yankees jersey and a Yankees baseball hat with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. My teacher was a Yankees fan at heart and that may be the one reason I get along with him so well since I'm a Yankees girl myself.

"Mexican Shortcake!" I heard him call, yeah that's my nickname don't laugh," Come up to the board and answer number six."

Damn! The one problem I don't know and I get picked for it … actually I didn't know most of them but hey, that's why we have smart people right.

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom first?" of course I could already tell what his answer would be.

"Na, you can hold it in, if you can't well I'm not mopping it up," I squinted my eyes at him giving him my best straight face.

"Fine," I growled but before I could even get out of my seat the fire drill went off.

"Ah, wonder which dummy pulled the fire alarm this time. Alright everyone out the door before I throw you out the window," ah, what a caring teacher.

'_Phew, close call.' _

_(italics= thoughts)_

As everyone was evacuating the building I felt someone pull me off to t_he s_ide," Hey, what's your—"

"Keep it down," I turned and saw Blaine with a dead serious face on," Look at the Digimon."

I opened up the gym bag and saw them growling," What's wrong?" They wouldn't answer me. They jumped out of the bag and jumped in front of us," Guys?"

A bright light started to grow under our feet, growing bigger and bigger until soon there was a bright, glowing circle around the four of us. " What the hell?" The next thing I knew, we were all sucked into it.

.:oOoOo:.

/Begin Vision Sequence/

_I was surrounded by white mist, nothing but white mist. There was no light, no sign of living life, there was nothing._

"_Katalina," I heard a melodic female voice call out._

"_Who's there? Who are you? Where are you? What am I doing here?"_

"_Curious one aren't you? Your questions will be answered in due time, Katalina."_

"_Well if you're not going to answer them at least tell me what the hell is going here."_

"_You are apart of something big Katalina. You, your brother, and seven others have been chosen to become the new Digidestined"_

"_The new Digi what now?"_

"_The nine of you have been sent here to the Digital World because a new evil has risen. An unknown villain has been causing destruction in all areas of the Digital World destroying towns, villages, forests, and Digimon. Recruiting Digimon into his army against their will even imprisoning the ones who go against him. The Digimon Sovereigns have chosen a new generation of Digidestined to help restore the Digital World back to its peaceful state."_

"_So… what you're saying is … basically we have to save a whole entire world of Digimon?"_

"_That is correct."_

"_Oh, I feel like I'm in one of those action movies. I feel like, like …. Like … Goku from Dragonball Z… Wait so how exactly are we supposed to do this?" I didn't get an answer," Hello? Helloooooooo? Damn it, she's gone."_

"_Kat, Kat, Katalina!" Blaine shouted. Blaine?_

/End Vision Sequence/

I opened my eyes and saw Blaine looking down at me,"* Ey, estas bien?"

*Ey, are you ok?

"So… what the hell just happened here?"

"Beats me, this lady just told me―"

"That we're a part of the Digidestined? And that there are seven others? Yeah same thing here."

He gave me a confused look," So, wait, where are the other seven then?"

"First of all where are Koromon and Gigimon?"

"We're right here and correction it's Agumon and Guilmon," so they digivolved into their Rookie forms.

"Alright, well I'm completely lost here so why don't we just walk around the place for right now," hey it's better than just sitting around here like idiots.

"Alright let's go, oh here's your Digivice."

I took it from his hands but noticed something different," It's not locked anymore." I touched the DD Locator icon and a radar thing came up with three red dots," Look, I think this locates the other Digidestined."

"That would explain the DD, . Yup, makes perfect sense. Hey, there are three, so… come on let's going and find that other Digidestined! They seem close by."

I stood up and brushed myself off," Alright, let's go Digidestined hunting!"

.:oOoOo:.

"Kaaaaaat! When are we gonna find him? I'm hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Quit complaining you big baby," I looked down at my Digivice," It says here that they're―" I was cut off after knocking into something and fell down.

"Hey, watch it!" I heard someone growl.

I looked up to see a boy about my age rubbing his full head of spiky blonde hair (a/n: think matt hair from season 2)," Well, if you'd watch where you were going that wouldn't have happened."

He stood up and I got a full view of him. He had on a light green shirt with a plain white t-shirt under that had dark green trimmings along with tan colored pants and light brown boots. To match he wore a dark green choker around his neck.

"Matt, are you alright?" I looked behind him and saw what looked like a blue dog with red punching gloves and a red scarf around his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He held out his hand to help me up but I just stared at it," Thanks but, I can get up on my own." I lightly brushed his hand away and stood up. I looked down at the ground and noticed a silver Digivice next to his feet," Are you… A Digidestined?"

"Well," he picked up his Digivice," I wouldn't have this if I weren't. Names Matthew Ryder, you guys can just call me Matt, and you two are?"

Blaine stepped in front of me, overprotective "Blaine Lione, this here is my sister, Katalina."

I moved him aside," Or just Kat, Kat is preferable."

"Ah, Kat, nice nickname, tell me when you fall do you land on all fours?" he grinned at me.

"Oh, wise crack that's nice, tell me when were you born with that face or did you get jumped from those comments you make," I sniped back.

"Uhm, guys."

"Not now, Gaomon. Very funny. Not too bad. Where'd you steal that joke from, Mexican?"

"Guys, shut up and move!" Blaine shouted.

"What?"

I looked to see some kind of Digimon that looked similar to the Human Torch with a stitched up mouth," The fudge?" He began shooting balls of fire at us and we jumped out of the way.

"What the hell? Guilmon, who's that?" Blaine asked, wide eyed from the fire that nearly got his…. Well nobel parts.

"It's Meramon!"

"Look, it says right here in the Digivice," Matt put the Digivice in front of my face.

**Meramon**

**Champion Level**

**Possesses a violent temperament like the flames that wrap its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. **

**It's main attacks are Magma Blast and Fire Blast**

"What are we in Pokémon now? This things like a Pokedex database thing."

"Quit joking, Kat, and start running!"

Agumon stood his ground," Why run from a good fight, right, Kat?"

"Got that right, you ready, Agumon?"

"Well, if she's not running I'm not running either, get ready, Gaomon!"

"Stubborn kids, alright then come on, Guilmon."

"Alright!"

"Ha, three rookies against me? What a joke! At least give me a challenge!" looks like we got a big shot," Magma Blast!"

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon easily dodged Meramon's attack and gave him a good punch in the side causing him to step back.

"Spit Fire Blast!"

"Magma Blast!"

Both attacks missed one flew past Meramon's head while the other… hmm, well let's just say…

"That about hit my balls!" Matt shouted out, yeah there we go.

"Alright, Guilmon, it's your turn!"

"Pyro Sphere!" direct shot to his face but it was fire to fire so it was no use.

Meramon laughed," Minor fire attacks won't do you any good!"

"Well …. How about a combo?" I looked over at Blaine and then to Matt," Then have Gaomon hit him again, keep repeating 'til we knock this hothead out?"

"Sounds like a decent plan. Looks like your thinking today, Kat."

"Alright, sounds good. You get all that Gaomon?"

"Guilmon, Agumon double team, NOW!" they nodded their heads.

"Spit Fire Blast!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Rolling Upper!"

Hit one. Two. Three. Meramon fell back from the attacks which gave us the perfect chance to attack again.

"Alright, guys, let's finish this! Go, again!" Matt ordered.

"Spit Fire Blast!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Rolling Upper!"

"T-This can't be," Meramon roared out before turning back into an egg.

"Well… that was… exciting?" Blaine stared at the egg until it rose up into the sky and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Matt looked over at Gaomon.

"Back to Primary Village, where all defeated Digimon go to be reborn and baby Digimon are born and raised until they can go off on their own."

"Well aren't you smart!" Agumon and Guilmon slapped him on the back.

"Annoying idiots," he mumbled.

"Alright, now that that's done let's go find that other Digidestined!" Blaine pumped his fist in the air while the rest of us just stared.

"Dude, that looked pretty lame. Just being honest," Matt commented.

"Let's just go," he growled while we laughed at him from behind.

Well one Digidestined down six more to go! I know that chapter was pretty lame admit it guys it was lame. Sorry for taking so long I've been trying to juggle high school classes, college classes, and my graduation project all at the same time and I'm just in my junior year in high school. -_- WHAT LIFE I HAVE! I'll try and make the next chapter way better than this one! Matthew Ryder belongs to Kairi Avalon, two more Digidestined will be showing in the next chapter but who? :O Oooo, you can only wonder. Well see y'all next time! :D


	3. Newcomers

Well this is a very long, overdue update. I finally found some time extra time to update this story (It is snowing like crazy here where I live) and I am so sorry for taking so long. My college schedule has given me some 2-3 hour windows in between so I might update more. Cross your fingers and let's hope so. My writing skills still aren't that great so bear with me here as I still have no idea how to do scenery descriptions and all.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kat, pick up the pace. We need to get to the other Digidestined," Blaine looked down at the Digivice.<p>

"How far away are they?" I groaned. If I had something to eat this morning I'd be fine but I didn't, of course.

"You know how cats are. Lazy to the bone," Matt smirked. This guy is getting on my last nerve. Do we really need _all _of the Digidestined?

"Why don't you shut up before I‒," my words were cut off after all our Digivices went off. I took mine out and noticed they were giving off a slight glow. _What's this all about?_

"Look at the radar! The red dots are going off like crazy!" Agumon pointed out and soon they disappeared," Hey, where did they go?"

"Great, now how are we supposed to find them?" Blaine growled. Geez, how am I related to this guy? He can get so serious sometimes.

"Calm down I'm sure they'll come up again in a few minutes," Matt said calmly," Maybe we should stop and make camp here, it's starting to get dark. We can look for them in the morning."

I hadn't even noticed it was going to be nightfall soon. I looked up at sky which was now a mix of different shades of orange, pink, and yellow.

"Afternoon," hey if I don't have to go to school the next day I should be allowed to sleep in a little. I heard Matt mutter something under his breath but I couldn't make it out.

"Alright, I'll go gather some wood for a fire. Come on, Guilmon," Blaine and Guilmon left leaving me and Matt alone with our Digimon.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Agumon asked me.

"I don't suppose there's any food around here?" I looked over at the Digimon and they shook their heads no," Ah, lovely, I'm going to starve."

"Geez, it's just a day. It's not like you'll end up dying of starvation," Matt rolled his eyes at me and took a seat on a nearby rock.

"I am a growing girl. A growing girl needs her food," I patted my stomach and fixed my bangs. They annoyed me to no end but I do like how they look.

Matt almost fell off his rock from such a laughing so hard," Growing girl? Hate to break it to you, but I don't think you'll be doing any growing anytime soon."

Agumon burst out into a fit of laughter," He's got you there, Kat!" He slapped me so hard on the back and fumbled over.

"Hardy har har, so funny I forgot to laugh," usually I'd play along, but being food deprived and sleep deprived don't make for such a happy camper.

Matt lightly punched my shoulder," Aw, come on, chin up. I was just messing with you."

I waved him off "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just need some sleep."

"Back with the firewood!" we heard Blaine shout.

"And we found some food too! What a consonant!" in Guilmon's arms were an armful of fruit and bottles of water?

Gaomon looked over at Guilmon, confused by his last statement," I think you mean coincidence."

Guilmon took a moment to think about it and shook his head," No, I'm pretty sure its consonant!"

"Where did you find all this food?"

We looked down at the assortment of fruit lying on the ground. There were strawberries, apples, bananas, mandarins, oranges, mangos, the works! Then there were these bottles of water. Yes, Digi-Nature decided to bless three unknown children and their Digimon with a bunch of bottled water.

"The fruit I get, maybe. The _bottled_ water just blows my mind," I pick one up and open it," Here's to hoping it's not tainted!"

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. We were walking back and out of nowhere we see all of this right in front of us. It wasn't there before," Blaine looked at it very suspiciously.

Matt took a bite from one of the apples and handed one to Gaomon," Well, someone knows we're here. They must be on our side if they were nice enough to drop us some food."

"Or there could be another reason."

I threw an orange at him," Geez, would you relax and eat the got damn food already. You found it, we have it, let's eat it, and enjoy."

"You have the mouth of a sailor," he said as he began to peel.

"But I'm sweet as an angel," I snorted," Who am I kidding?"

Not too long after the Digivices started to go off in another beeping frenzy. We all took ours out and checked the radar.

"It's two of them and they're not too far from here!" Guilmon shouted out.

"Actually, it seems like they're coming towards us?" Gaomon sounded a little confused.

"You know that is never good in the movies."

"You don't say, Matt?"

An ear splitting screech cut the conversation short and smoke began to fill the air.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Two Digimon suddenly come flying out of the woods and made a hard landing on the ground. Following behind them were a small girl and a boy.

"Gatomon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Humans don't belong here!" the last Digimon to come out of the woods was an ogre looking Digimon with a sort of bone club.

**Ogremon**

**Champion Level**

**It is very belligerent, and is referred to as the "Digimon Hunter" due to seeking to fight a bold Digimon with as much combat power as itself**

**It's main attacks are Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel**

"Well, it's time to jump in. Let's go, Gaomon."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, they can't have all the fun! Come on, Guilmon," Agumon ran behind the two.

"Coming!"

"Well, don't have to tell those two twice. They love a good fight."

Ogremon stood over the two newcomers and their Digimon," Pummel Whack!"

The two closed their eyes shut waiting for a blow that never came. They opened their eyes to see that Gaomon had stopped the attack.

"Now, now, we don't want to hurt anyone with that club. We should get rid of it," Matt smirked," Gaomon now!"

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon knocked the club out of his hands and gave him and blow to the face that caused him to stumble back.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotize!"

Ogremon soon started to hit himself with his own arms which gave the other Digimon the chance to attack.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spit Fire Blast!"

One attack after the other, Ogremon didn't have a chance to attack and lost the battle. His egg disappearing to who knows where.

We all ran over to the other Digidestined and got a closer look at them.

One was a small girl with straight black and brown eyes with freckles here and there. Her style seemed somewhat _girly _for me. A blue shirt with the word "Daddy's Girl" written paired along with a black tutu, tights, and sparkly blue flats.

The other seemed to be older, maybe her brother. He was tall that's for sure, a tan athletic build and somewhat spiky blonde hair. His eyes seemed different, green with a bit of gray hidden in them. He wore something simpler than the girl. A dark blue t-shirt with white markings and black jeans and shoes. I noticed he had some bracelets on his wrists too.

I looked over at the Digimon. I'm guessing the cat looking one was with the girl. The bear looking one with a blue and white striped pelt over was the boys.

"Are you all ok?" Blaine asked them, nodding their heads in response.

"So, care to introduce yourselves?" Matt asked politely.

"My name is Chris and this here is my friend Gabumon."

"I am GiGi and this is Gatomon."

"Well, my name is Matt; this here is Blaine and Katalina, his sister."

"You can call me Kat. I prefer it actually. So, how exactly did you get in trouble with Ogremon here?"

"We were actually on our way to find you guys. We saw you on and the radar, but your signal disappeared. I guess we took a wrong turn and bumped into that guy," Chris explained and looked down at GiGi," How's your arm doing?"

"Its fine," she seemed a little shook up until Gatomon stood beside her.

"Hey, we actually have some food. You guys hungry?" Blaine offered.

"Definitely!"

* * *

><p>HEY, YAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AFTER A MILLION YEARS OF WAITING HOORAY! So, I was trying to work on my characters description a little more, still having trouble. So, hope you guys liked it, drop a review, and I'll try and update soon. I'm sure I will since I have more time on my hands and less homework.<p> 


	4. Author's Note: To Continue Or Not

All right, so I know I haven't updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter, in long time. Things have been getting so crazy in my life that I go on and off with writing or any other of the creative arts I do. If anyone is still reading my stories or following them, I only wanted to ask if you still want me to continue them. I have been thinking about getting back to writing and stick to it this time, but I do not want to continue a work if no one is no longer following it. So, if you could just drop a review with your answer or send me a PM that would be great!


End file.
